Cuadro amoroso
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Lily ama a Gumi, esta ama a Luka, ella ama a Miku y esta ama a Lily. Lily y Luka tuvieron una relacion en el pasado asi como Gumi y Miku experimentaron entre ellas. Nada bueno puede salir de esto. ¿O si? [LilyxGumi][LukaxMiku][LilyxLuka][GumixMiku] [Otras parejas]


**Capítulo 1: La decepción antes de la perdición.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a sus respectivas compañías. Este es un fic sn fines de lucro solo para entretener.**

* * *

_Gumi._

Silencio, eso es lo que generalmente encuentras en la biblioteca. Solo el sonido de las hojas al cambiar de páginas rellena aquel estado, eso es lo único que escucharías.

Aquella chica de cabello esmeralda ocultaba su rostro detrás de un libro, intentando mirar a la chica peli rosa que estaba concentrada en su libro de texto.

El sonrojo de Gumi estaba en aumento con solo mirarla.

¿Estaba bien sentirse atraída por alguien de su mismo sexo? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía en mente es que si ella seguía con este sentimiento en cualquier momento estallaría.

Lo basto de sus sentimientos por alguien con quien ni siquiera ha hablado en su vida. ¿Esto es lo que se llama amor a primera vista?  
Sonrió para sí misma. A pesar de todo, ella solo quería hablar con esa chica.

La miro y se dijo que esta era su oportunidad de hablarle, pero claro que el destino siempre juega con nuestras oportunidades, ¿verdad?

-¡Luka! –dijo una voz entre seria y alegre posicionándose frente a Luka.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- dijo está cerrando su libro y mirándola mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

…

El sonido sordo de la mochila al caer inundo a la silenciosa biblioteca, Lily fue jalada de su corbata para juntar sus labios con Luka. Su beso fue tan intenso y amoroso a la vez.

Esto era algo que Gumi no esperaba ver. Era algo que no quería ver. Y por supuesto, es algo que no deseaba volver a ver en su vida.

Con la mirada gacha y tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, salió de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_Luka_

Tal vez fue despecho, tal vez quiso recordar aquellos momentos o solamente sintió celos. Era cierto que ella alguna vez amo a Lily, es cierto que ambas fueron felices en lo que duro su relación.

Pero también es cierto que esta había terminado.

-¿Por qué me has besado?- pregunto Lily una vez termino su beso.

-¿Por qué me has correspondido?- pregunto igualmente Luka mientras sonreía divertida.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me respondas con otra pregunta –dijo Lily sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Tienes razón… -respondió primero- es un habito que no puedo dejar –su mirada se volvió algo seria, pero con el mismo porte relajado se apoyó sobre su mano y la miro a los ojos- ¿Cómo te va con esa niña?

Lily sonrió, Luka nunca cambiaria, de eso estaba segura.

-Bueno… -empezó a decir mientras miraba hacia la salida de la biblioteca- no creo que el beso que nos acabamos de dar me ayude a conquistarla.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Luka sin dejar de sonreír- pero ella no disimulaba al mírame.

-Ella está interesada en ti –susurro Lily con ironía.

-Así como ella lo está en ti –respondió Luka mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Vas a verla de nuevo? –pregunto Lily en su sitio.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora…

El silencio reino entre ellas, y sin nada más que decir Luka dejo la biblioteca, así como Lily se quedó absorta en sí misma.

* * *

_Miku_

Las notas de música inundaban aquel salón, los dedos pasaron rápidamente por cada tecla de aquel piano.

Era tal su concentración que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta fue abierta, n siquiera noto a la persona que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, la cual le observaba con una sonrisa.

Pasaron los minutos y la frustración apareció en su rostro, así como una mueca se formó en sus labios. Los dedos se detuvieron y un sonido agudo se escuchó.

El suspiro que soltó fue deprimente. Pero aun así unos aplausos se escucharon, así como las pisadas de alguien acercándose.

-Fue una pieza hermosa- dijo Luka con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la butaca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Miku mirándola de reojo.

-Vine a verte…

-¿Estuviste con Lily?

-Si…

-Que bien –una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Miku- Luka…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no puede verme a mí? –dijo tapando su rostro.

-Algún día lo hará –las palabras de apoyo de Luka, aunque fuesen mentiras, animaron un poco a Miku- _"Ojala tú me miraras a mi"_

-Ya me tengo que ir –murmuro Miku levantándose mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba sin mirar atrás.

Luka la miro triste, no podía detenerla. No tenía aquel derecho. Unas nuevas notas empezaron a sonar en aquella sala de música.

Era una canción demasiado triste.

* * *

_Lily_

La biblioteca aún era habitada por una chica, la luz del atardecer iluminaba ese sitio con tonos naranjas.

-Ya casi es hora –dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomando su mochila.

Ya era un poco tarde, alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Camino por aquellas estrechas calles, en dirección de un lugar en específico. No le tomo más de quince minutos, llego justo a tiempo.

La fila en esa cafetería era algo larga, pero el café valía la pena. Aunque ella no iba r el café. Quince minutos exactos pasaron para que llegase a la caja y tomara su pedido.

Detrás de ella estaba la chica que siempre espiaba a Luka, era irónico que ella viniese cada día a la misma hora, y esta nunca la reconociese cuando esta con Luka.

-Buenas noches, puedo tomar su orden –le dijo amablemente regalándole aquella sonrisa cálida de siempre.

-Dos capuchinos americanos por favor –pidió Lily, como cada día.

El pagar y recibir su orden no le tomo más de diez minutos. Pero fueron unos hermosos diez minutos.

Salió del establecimiento y se dirigió a un parque cercano. Ahí bebería sus capuchinos, ella sola, no es como si lo fuese a compartir con alguien.

Pasaron las horas y dieron las diez con treinta minutos. Ya era su hora de salida. Se sentía como una acosadora al esperarla a que saliese de su trabajo, y aunque nunca le hablara, se mantenía a una distancia prudente para que no se diese cuenta de su presencia. Todo por asegurarse de que llegase sana y salva.

Esta era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien. Ni siquiera su antiguo amor por Luka la llevo a estos extremos, debía suponer que esto era algo nuevo.

No le agradaba mucho que digamos, pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi nuevo fanfic, esta idea loca la tengo desde hace meses, pero la jodida escuela no me deja tiempo libre.**

**No les dare excusas del retardo de mis otros fanfics (si es que aun los recuerdan) ya tengo escrito el cap seis de "Solo seras para mi" pero como lo escribi en la sala de informática de la escuela ahí sigue.**

"**El hilo rojo del destino" ni idea de cuando lo actualice, esa fue una idea loca del momento que me leo en un ataque de inspiración y después se esfumo, pero de que lo continuare lo continuare.**

**Ahora hablemos del fic, esto es algo que se me ocurrio asi bien aasdsadfsad pero no tenia tiempo de escribirlo. Les dare un concejo, NUNCA le pidan auda a una kpoper a escribir un fnfic (no digo que sea malo) ellas aran que cambies los personajes por unos cantantes de su grupo favorito cofcofEXOcofcof y terminaras haciendo una versión de exo del mismo y luego tendras doce personajes y bla bla bla**

**Y el caso es que el cuadro amoroso paso a mas**

**Pero no dare mas spoilers**

**Me meresco algún review?**


End file.
